The adventures of Nellie book one
by phantomanneofgreengablesfan10
Summary: I love American Girl sereis! PLEASE REVIEW SOON!


The adventures of Nellie. Book: 1 Chapter 1.

Hi my name is Nellie O'Malley and my mother and father passed away but I live with my friend and her family. I have two sisters and their names are Bridget and Ginny. Bridget is 7 and Ginny is 6 I am 9 and I love living with my friend and her family! My friends name is Samantha Parkington and my new mother's name is Cornelia and my new father's name is uncle Gard (we also call Cornelia aunt Cornelia sometimes) I've been living with Samantha for a week and I'm just getting used to that school. When my father was alive I worked next door to Samantha and then we went to NY and we got a letter and it said that he had passed away that morning. But I'll start from the very beginning of the story. Samantha was being teased by Eddie Riland he was the boy that was Samantha's next door neighbor (poor Samantha) but anyway then Samantha went inside and the next day she saw me doing the laundry and she came over and asked me "Are you working for the Riland family?" I said "Yes ma'am I'm working for Eddie Riland" and Samantha said, "What's your name?" I answered, "Nellie" and then Samantha said "you must have to do everything Eddie says don't you?" "Yes ma'am" well my name is Samantha and I live next door I always get teased by Eddie so if he teases you then if he teases you a lot like every day then you'll get used to it. Then Bridget and Ginny came out and Samantha said are these you're little sister's? Yes I replied this is Bridget and this is Ginny and so we all got along great until one day when Samantha told me she had to go to NY in a different city we both had to find a way that she didn't have to go. So each day we thought until one day I fond out that I had to go to the exact city in NY then we cheered and we said to each other I new we would find a way to go with each other so the day arrived that we had to go and so we set off with aunt Cornelia and uncle Gard (finally we were away from Eddie Riland.) We arrived in the city and it was beautiful then one day we got the mail as always and their was a letter for me and it said that my father had passed away but that Bridget and Ginny were fine and so now I have no parents at all.

Chapter: 2

Today is aunt Cornelia and uncle Guards wedding and Samantha is the brides made and has the most beautiful dress made of purple material and she wares a hat that's beautiful. Well aunt Cornelia and uncle Gard have gotten marred last week and now the have asked Samantha and me and Bridget and Ginny to live with them and Samantha said yes but I'm still thinking about it Bridget and Ginny said yes already and I don't want to leave them so I think I'll say yes and so now I will have a mother and a father so that will be the greatest now and I'll have another sister! It is Christmas Eve and we are having a party and Samantha's Grandmary has come the Admiral has come and lot's of friends and cousin's. Grandmary has decided to marry the Admiral finally so that Grandmary won't be alone either. Well tomorrow is Christmas goodnight mom goodnight dad said Nellie so off went Nellie and Samantha to bed. It's Christmas shouted Samantha and Nellie and went to wake up Bridget and Ginny and when they woke them up they ran downstairs and were amazed at the stuff they had gotten especially Nellie and Bridget and Ginny cause they had never gotten such beautiful toys in

Their hole lives! For that Christmas was the best Christmas they had ever had.

Chapter: 3

The season's passed by quickly first it was spring then summer and Nellie had grown closer to her new family. One day in the middle of summer Nellie and Samantha went to visit Grandmary with Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia. It was an hour drive in that noisy car mobile but they finally got to the place where the Admiral and Grandmary lived. When Samantha and Nellie came in all the lights were turned out and their was no one their so Samantha said to Nellie turn on the light so Nellie did what Samantha said and turned on the light and then everybody jumped out and shouted surprise and Nellie had forgotten that it was her birthday and so Nellie fond out that the reason why they came out all this way was for her birthday to be celebrated with everybody but the most precious thing that she saw was that all the people had pitched in to get Nellie the best birthday gift ever so the birthday gift was a beautiful doll named after her mother and she was very pleased! After the big party at Grandmary's house Nellie tried to give the doll she had gotten to Samantha but she would not take it. Later on when they got to Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard's house Nellie asked Samantha "Why did you get me such a precious doll when I had gotten all those beautiful toys at Christmas?" Samantha answered " Because you once was a poor little girl with nothing at all and then you got the most finest toys in the world at Christmas but then when I went out with Bridget and Ginny I saw a doll that I thought I should have given to you at Christmas and then I remembered that your birthday was coming up so I bought the doll with Bridget and Ginny and told them not to tell you I had gotten you the doll because it was for your surprise party and so they said okay and I went home and rapped it. Then I told aunt Cornelia and uncle Gard about the doll and they were pleased with it and then we planned a surprise party at Grandmary and the Admiral's house so we could celebrate with them and they said okay so that's why we drove all that way for your birthday party." Nellie said "Oh………..Well Samantha Parkington you're a sweet girl for doing that just for me………And Samantha when's your birthday?" Samantha said it's next month April 1st Nellie said " Well what do you want for your birthday?" Samantha said " Well I don't really care…But there is one thing that would mean a lot to me… that is if I could have a doll like yours and name it Lydia I would name her after my mom and I would dress her like my mom and it would be like I had momma back only she was a doll that would mean a lot to me." Nellie answered "Oh Samantha said Nellie I would love to get you that for your birthday but I well…I don't quite have the money yet but I'm going to earn it trust me Samantha you'll have that doll and be able to name it after your mom by your birthday." Samantha said, "Nellie you don't have to but Nellie wouldn't listen." She just sat there thinking about how happy Samantha would be if she could get her the doll of her dreams. Nellie wouldn't stop thinking about others and that's why they would call her the thoughtful girl because she was always thinking of other's and that made her a very sweet girl that every one would want to have her as there friend and Nellie would always let them be her friend no matter what they did she let them be her friend and every one was pleased except Samantha.

Samantha was pleased with Nellie being so nice and sweet but what she wasn't pleased about how Nellie never wanted what she got she always wanted to give it to some one who needed it which was pretty sweet but Nellie wasn't thinking about how if she gave away all her precious things that she would be that poor old girl again and Samantha didn't want that to happen so Samantha kept thinking about Nellie and her sisters.

Chapter: 4

It was the day before Samantha's birthday and Nellie wanted to plan a great surprise party for Samantha but she didn't no what to make the party about so she decided to ask Samantha what she likes because Nellie needed to no before the day was over so she went upstairs and asked Samantha and this is what Samantha said " I would probably want to go to this restaurant that my mom and dad went to once but I've never been there the place is called Nicki's and it's supposed to be very fancy and stuff but it's out by Grandmary's but that's where I would want to do if I had a choice." Nellie said well that's all I want to no thanks Samantha! Samantha said your welcome. Nellie ran downstairs and asked Uncle Gard and aunt Cornelia if they would drive that far for Samantha's birthday party and they both agreed that would be a good idea and so it was settled. That night Nellie was busy wrapping Samantha's doll when aunt Cornelia came in Nellie was worried that she was coming to tell her that Grandmary wouldn't be able to come to Nicki's but aunt Cornelia only wanted to see if Nellie wanted some help but Nellie said she could wrap it but she said to stay so that Nellie could talk to her Nellie said, " aunt Cornelia I'm worried" aunt Cornelia said " What are you worried about darling? With a puzzled look on her face" Nellie said " Well I'm scared that Samantha won't like my gift or my plans" aunt Cornelia said " of course Samantha will like your gift and arrangement's she'll love whatever you do for her" said aunt Cornelia and then she walked away. The day had finally come and Nellie walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was awake and where waiting on her Nellie said " Am I late I'm sorry if I am" Nellie your not late your just in time said Samantha. Nellie gave Samantha her gift she had wrapped to Samantha and Samantha opened it and said Nellie you must have paid a fortune for this with shock……….Nellie said " I wanted to give you the number one thing you wanted so I got you this but I've also got another gift for you and gave Samantha the other gift she had wrapped and Samantha opened it and said oh Nellie it's beautiful the gift was a beautiful dress just like the one her mother used to were…Samantha said can I go try it on? And they said okay and she went and tried it on it was beautiful! Then they went to Nicki's and Samantha saw Grandmary and the rest of the family and she was overjoyed with Nellie's plans she thanked Nellie and then they went home. When they got home it was time for bed and Samantha said to Nellie I'm glad you're my sister! Nellie said I am to!

The End


End file.
